Just one Smile
by Immatureboys
Summary: When Lincoln is feeling down, Luan tries to make him feel better


It was a typical Saturday morning as the usual chaos reigned at the Loud House. Not a day went by that the house was ever in any way normal. But in consideration of the neighbors, mostly Mr. Grouse, the house would have their quiet moments at times.

The Loud comedian watched her page grow in views and subscribers on her phone as she was on her way to another gig. With every new update to her Luan Laugh Out Loud page also know as LOL, it brought a smile to her face as she always held when she was little. Since most of her siblings were currently busy, she had another solo job to do. As she approached the front door, she noticed the sign that labeled her to come to the back door.

"Oh good you're here." The mother greeted welcoming the party entertainment.

"It's what I do best." Luan gladly replied. As she made her way to the center stage, she prepared her grand entrance. Using her party confetti and Luna's fog machine, she made her appearance. "Okay, whose ready to have some fun?" The crowd of kids cheered for the young comedian. "So guys how did the little rabbit cross the road: because he hopped across. Speaking of hops, what do we have here?" Luan presented a hat and pulled a rabbit out." This event was enough to put kids in applauding modes. And because of the age range between five and seven, they were easily swayed by her charm. "Where not done here everyone, I still got plenty of tricks up my sleeve." Through her sleeves, she pulled out an infinite amount of silly string. "Now I'm going to need a volunteer to take the center stage. And what is your name?"

"Micheal." The boy replied.

"Hey everyone, let's give a warm welcome to Micheal." Luan grabbed her wand. "Presto Chango!" She called the magic words. After her magic words, she pulled a quarter from the back of the kid's head. It may have seem simple and basic, but it still was able to entertain the children.

Luan continued the festivities with of what she did best. From polar tricks, party tricks, and magic tricks. To making audience laugh with her corny offbeat humor. On the side note, she even made balloon animals whether they were upon request or not. Luan felt like natural celebrity preforming on stage of the kids.

It brought a great smile to joker's face, knowing that she was able to make others smile. Making people smile is what she always something she did free. It was always her great pleasure.

* * *

Luan came home with money in her hand, leftover cake and great satisfaction of a hard day's work. There she passed most of her siblings engaged with their usual activities. Leni was busy knitted a sweater for whatever fashion ideas came to her naive mind. Lori talked and texted to her beloved boyfriend for more than a couple of hours a day. Lynn was seeing how long she could toss and catch the ball. Lucy had her eyes on her notebook, concentrating on more poems. Lisa tampered with another one of her gadgets. Lola and Lana played with each other in their toy game of Knights and Princesses. Rarely was it the only time, where they played nice with each other.

As Luan greeted her family with her witty pun, each of them groaned over the bad taste, but she was used to it. She then noticed the family of eleven was one member short. Lily was taking a nap, so she checked the living room closet. She peeked by cracking the door and saw Lincoln resting in bed. Luan thought is that he was resting; until she glanced at the young boy sadden face. Even if he tried to cover with one hand, she could still point out the signs. Lincoln was always known for being the happy one like her, so it struck her as an unknown cause top see him low in spirits.

Luan put on her best braces smile as she knocked and proceeded in his room. "Hey Linc, just came back from a party I thought you might want some cake they supplied me." Luan offered.

"Thanks Luan, but you can give it to the others. I don't have much of an appetite." Lincoln replied in a bummed out tone.

Luan then tried a new approach. "Hey what did the ocean say to the sky?" Lincoln did respond. "Why are you feeling so blue, get it?" Luan chuckled to herself. Lincoln gave his typical groan, but out of annoyance.

"Luan, I don't mean to be rude, but I want to get some rest now." Lincoln replied still sounding sad.

"Um, okay whatever you say Linc." Luan said respecting.

As she slipped in the shower, she could not help but think about Lincoln predicament. While her siblings were happily doing their thing, Lincoln was the only one low in spirit. Never has she seen him so down in the dumps. Sure there was times where he was sad, but mostly when he caused a mistake and he felt guilty. One thought came to mind to ask the others, but she was determined to get to the bottom of it. For right now, she had to improvise.

The next morning as Lincoln came out from his room, Luan blocked his path. Once again, she put on her best smile, much to Lincoln's stoic face. "Morning Lincoln want to hear a joke?"

"Not now Luan, I'm busy." Lincoln said back.

"This won't take long, I promise.' She insisted. "What did the pig say to the warthog?" Lincoln did not answer once again. "Stop stealing my bacon." Luan laughed to herself. "Get it?"

Lincoln let out another sigh as he walked passed her. "I really need to get to school Luan, sorry."

It was another failed attempt, yet she was not giving up that easily. She had other tricks up her sleeve.

As Lincoln got home from school, he made his way through front door only to slip on a banana peel. When he crashed onto the table, a bucket of fruit Jello came down on him. He did not have to guess who was responsible for this prank, and it was not even April Fool's day.

"Hey there Lincoln, may the fruits be with you." Luan chuckled again. "Get it." Luan nudged Lincoln.

"Real hysterical." Lincoln sarcastically still was not happy. So far the only person who smiled was her. Lincoln walked away with a word.

"Dang it, looks like I'm going to need to up my game." Luan mumbled.

Lori appeared from behind, not happy with the mess. "Your literally cleaning up this mess." She ordered.

She didn't know what she was thinking with the whole prank route. Her family gets enough of cruel pranks on April Fool's. Luckily since it was not the holiday, the prank nature was toned down. Still that is not to say that her pranks on everyone did come with massive repercussions. So she thought of a new method for Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln check out the latest issue of Ace Savvy." Luan called, running up to Lincoln's room. "I hear it's a real Full House." Luan laughed. "Get it?"

As Luan handed him the comic, Lincoln inspect it for himself. Knowing that he was a huge fan of Ace Savvy, she thought this was bound to win his excitement. Unfortunately, she was wrong, as Lincoln's face remained unchanged. Not even a slight grin. He took a sigh and said, "Luan this issue of Ace Savvy came out a month ago, and I've read it forty times."

"Dang it," Luan pouted to herself again.

Lynn spotted the comic and snatched it from Lincoln's hands. "Well if you don't want it I'll take it, looks like I have a new stand for my cup holder."

The mistake was surely on her as buying his happiness was not an option, even with Lincoln love for Ace Savvy comics. Her knowledge on comics was not even close to Lincoln's level. Still she was not giving up as she decided to try an new approach.

When Lincoln made his way through the kitchen, Luan stopped him again. This time she tried some entertainment of her own. Lincoln still held a deadpan face, but Luan was still determined to turn that frown upside down. Lincoln decided to humor her and watch. In both hands, she juggled two different types of pudding cups. One of the pudding cups was Vanilla and other was Chocolate, and Tapioca.

"Hey there Lincoln, what did one sweet say to the other? He said desert is one me, get it?"

Lincoln gave off a loud annoying sigh as walked passed Luan again to the cabinet. "I get it, alright, it just was not funny." He answered. "Also those are the twins pudding and I'm pretty sure they put a warning label on them that says do not touch or else." He reminded the comedian.

Lincoln was not far from the truth as she just now noticed the labels. It was a bad move on her part, but made even worst, as they just happened to be in the kitchen as well. It was bad enough that she was caught red handed, but she also spilled the pudding on the floor as well. Luan held a look of sadness and nervousness as she back away slowly. Lola and Lana held a killing frown on their faces as they faced Luan. Then both of the girls bounced at Luan like a tiger pounding away at the comedian.

Well at least Lincoln was not ignoring her this time. That was the bright side, she wish she could say the same for her black eye. As far as she was concerned, it was not over to her. Fetching her spider costume from her warobe, she slipped it on. Knowing that she pulled this gag before, she knew this would be completely harmless. Even Lincoln once admitted it was funny at one time, so she was sure that nothing could go wrong, and it was right as the whited boy was napping.

With careful steps, she sneaked into his room. As Lincoln heard the silent steps, his eyes flickered. When glanced at the giant spider figure, he gave a scream and pushed the insect to the wall hard.

"Ow, that really hurt." Luan moaned in pain.

When he took a second look, he saw it was Luan again. "Ugh," Lincoln turned his body away from Luan.

"Ahhhhh, Spider!" As the dim sister walked by, she shrieked in terror on the large arachnid. So much that pulled a can of bug spray and blasted without question. Knowing Leni's decide for spiders this was a natural reaction.

Well after that failed attempt, Luan was more fortunate that she did not inhale any of the bug killing chemicals. She moped around reflecting on their failures to entertain her little brother. Even still, her ideas did not end there. As she was looking through junk mail, she came across a certain ad. Fortunately, for her, they were looking for volunteers of entertainment. This place smile to her face as an idea came to mind. She only helped Lincoln was in the mood to go.

Coming down for a cold refreshing beverage, Luan greeted Lincoln again. Again, she blocked his way with a smile. Lincoln did not know what was going on with her, but he wanted no part in it as he walked passed her. Suddenly, Luan called out to Lincoln. Lincoln didn't know what she wanted this time, but he gave her his undivided attention, nonetheless.

"Lincoln, sorry about earlier before, so to make it up to you, I was thinking we can attend this together. I have a gig there." Luan offered him the panflick.

Even as Lincoln read the panflick, it failed to draw one small grin on his face. "Yeah, hard pass." Lincoln declined.

Not taking no for an answer, Luan grabbed his hand. "Come on Lincoln, it will be fun, would loads of party snacks change your mind?"

"Nope." Lincoln answered in an apathetic tone.

Luan grabbed both shoulders of Lincoln. "Come on Lincoln, I can really use your help for this next gig. Please for me." Luan asked Lincoln nicely.

Reluctant as he was at first, he accepted. "Alright, I'll come."

"Great, I promise you, you won't regret it." Luan said back, and then muttered. "And let's hope I won't."

* * *

Lincoln still held his suspicion as he accompanied Luan to the carnival. He did not say anything the whole way. As Luan had suspected, this was a serious case for Lincoln. Not one instant, did he show enjoyment of being with her. He was almost as gloomy as Lucy was. Still, she had to do something, and the last thing she ever needed was another Lucy.

Luan started with a joke to lighten up the mode. "Hey Lincoln, it's sunny, hopefully this event will brighten up our day, get it." Luan joked. Lincoln did not react.

This was starting to be a recurring theme now. Luan was used to the daily groans, but not used to being ignored, let alone dead silence. She only hoped that this latest event would bring her and Lincoln pleasure. As they made to the carnival, she met up with the man organizing the events.

"Hi, I'm Luan Loud, the one of the Funny Business Ad."

"Ah yes, I heard so much great things about you Luan, and thank you for coming. The name is Conner Davis." He offered a handshake to Luan.

"It's my pleasure; remember your fun is our business." Luan happily replied with a handshake.

The man smiled at the comedian's enthusiasm. "Glad to hear it, I wish I could say the same for your little friend there." He said noticing Lincoln's constant frown.

"Oh, don't worry about my brother; he's just here to assist in any way possible."

"Well whatever, aside from all the fun things at the carnival, these kids need something to really brighten up their day for charity. I hope you don't mind."

"Not a problem, making people smile is more than enough for me. As long as their happy then I'm happy." As the ventured in, Luan whispered to Lincoln. "Now just remember your part Lincoln."

"Yeah, yeah." He said.

As the usual park, events where going on Luan had reservation of the stage at the carnival. Lincoln helped set up the stage and props for her upcoming show, once again remaining as silent and stoic as possible. The more displeasure she seen on Lincoln's face, the more uncomfortable she started to get. Needlessly, he followed her direct instructions, but with zero excitement. At this rate, Lincoln could be offered a big promotion yet it would not change his expression.

Nevertheless, she could not worry about that as the audience gathered around and it was a couple minutes before ShowTime. As the drum roll started, Conner was the first make his way on stage. "Hello and welcome everyone, today we have a very special guest here today, known for bringing joy among children's parties! So without further ado, I present to you Luan Loud!"

Luan made her way on stage in her epic glory in her clown wig and white button up shirt. "Hey there guys, why do you think clowns are never bored? Because we are good at keeping occ-u-pied." After her line, Lincoln obeyed with an incoming pie. The first pie missed without pain, but the second was a successful hit, the way Luan had planned. "Well, I guess I didn't duck for that one." She said holding toy duck.

As expected, it got the kids laughter, but she wished she could say the same for Lincoln. She then tried another trick, she instructed Lincoln to slip her unicycle and bag. As she rolled on her unicycle, and juggled her bowling pins and baseballs, she told another joke. "Hey guys, what do a baseball and bowling ball have in common? They both are on strike."

Even if Luan had the crowd eating from the palm of her hands, it still was satisfying enough if Lincoln was not happy. Each reaction on Lincoln's face was the same as it been the last few hours. He was almost starting to turn sound emo. Now it was time for her next trick that she has been practicing. Within her bag, she pulled out new clothes.

On the stage, she now had a fake mustache, red and white strip long sleeve, flat top hat, a cane, and tapping shows. When the music started playing, she performed a few acts of tap dancing. It followed by a juggling cane act. All of these acts were perform with no dialogue, similar to her mime act. She then invited Lincoln on the stage to join her act. Once again, he was reluctant, but did what she said.

The two of them did a duet dance number. The classic piano music played as they got started with the act. He followed her every step and every led to this technique. One dance led to a slip to Lincoln, but Luan lifted him back on his feet. After a careful, quickly timed leapfrog act, the two of them finished off with balancing act. The act of silent comedy was able to earn approval to the kids face as well as adults. As Luan walked up to Lincoln, she slipped and crashed into the prop and a ton of pies fell on top of her face.

This was not a part of the act, but the audience was still satisfied with her performance. That was enough for her, if only she could do the same with Lincoln. Luan was offered a hand and a towel by Lincoln, and his smiling face of laugher met her.

Perplexed as she was at first, it then brought a great smile to her face, knowing that Lincoln was smiling. Just hearing the joys of his laughter made her also join in his laughter as well from her outcome. The comedian now felt that her mission was accomplished.

After a long day, the two of them started talking to each other now. Luan had even explained her past situation, finally clearing things up. It was great relief off the comedian's shoulders, knowing that Lincoln was not going to be sad forever. Both Luan and Lincoln left with great pride after a long day of fun and excitement at the Royal Woods carnival.

"So that's why you were doing all this?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, I saw you were sad, so I thought I'd cheer you up somehow." Luan explained. "I hated seeing you like this."

Lincoln decided to come clean, "I just had a bad day at school Luan. We had competition, but I have made a poor judgement call that made us lose. Now it made me off to be nothing more but a social outcast from the class."

"I'm sorry to hear that Lincoln."

"Yeah so am I, I'm not that upset about it anymore."

"That's good. I remember when you were couple of months old, and you would not stop crying over your broken toy. I decided to cheer you up with my juggling act, only to hit my head ever so often. I had sores for days, but it was enough as long as you laughed. Aside from dad, sisters did not always appreciate my sense of humor. I used mom's best cups for my act and broke them, and then I got grounded for a month."

Lincoln chuckled to himself, "I hardly remember that."

"Yeah, ever since I made you laugh when I was young comedy became my whole life. I wanted to make others laugh as well, even if I may get on their nerves sometime with my outrageous pranks."

"I'm not mad about it anymore Luan, not at all. You had good intentions, and that is all that mattered. Even if your jokes are corny and bad, I still kind of like them."

Luan faced Lincoln with surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, there is no one that makes me laugh more then you. I am glad I was able to regain that feeling. With your determination, no matter how many groans, I am sure you will make many people happy, not just us. I mean it."

Luan sniffed as she had a heartfelt tear in her eye. She was very touched by Lincoln's words as she threw her arms around him. Lincoln embraced the joker back. "Thanks Lincoln, you're the best assistant ever. I promise will always be there to make you smile."

After a warm hug, the two of them headed home. On the way, Luan started to humor Lincoln with more jokes as she always did. Most led to groans, other led to small chuckles, yet Lincoln still admired her efforts. Sincerely, Luan was glad being who she is. If Lincoln was happy, then she was happy, and that was more then enough for the young Comedian.


End file.
